Shadow the Hedgehog
|Zodiac = |Birthplace = Colonia Espacial ARK (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 100cm |Weight = 35 kg |Blood Type = Desconhecido |Race = Ouriço Antropomórfico |Alignment & Role = Bem Anti-Herói |Class = Speedster |Family/Relatives = Gerald Robotnik e Black Doom (Criadores) |Likes = Maria Robotnik; Gerald Robotnik; Ter uma Esmeralda do Chaos; Ficar sozinho; Manter sua promessa a Maria (Proteger a Terra e a Humanidade) |Dislikes = Eggman; Qualquer um que pode rivalizar com ele; Black Doom; Biolizard; Mephiles; Qualquer outra pessoa que derrote Sonic; Eggman Nega |Hobbies = Pensar sobre o passado |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = Agente da GUN |Rival = Sonic the Hedgehog |Archenemy = Black Doom |Master = |Rank = A |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Fighting Style = Extremas habilidades e reflexos acrobáticos graças a sua Super-velocidade |Powers = Chaos Control |Weapons = |Energys = 気 Ki |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Energy.png Energia |Origin = Sonic the Hedgehog |Counterpart = |Debut = }} '''Shadow the Hedgehog' (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu) é um dos principais personagens da série Sonic the Hedgehog. Ele é um Ouriço Antropomórfico conhecido por ter as mesmas habilidades de Sonic the Hedgehog, seu arqui-rival. Shadow foi criado como a "Forma de Vida Suprema"/"Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体 Kyūkyoku Seimeitai) por Gerald Robotnik, usando o DNA de Black Doom, e é o resultado final do Projeto Shadow. Seu objetivo era fornecer maneiras de desenvolver uma cura para doenças mortais incuráveis, mais especificamente para a neta de Gerald, Maria Robotnik, mas ele foi capturado e colocado em estase pelos militares quando ele foi considerado uma ameaça à humanidade. Aparência Shadow é um ouriço negro com listras vermelhas em seus espinhos, nas bordas dos olhos, nos braços e nas pernas. Ele tem olhos vermelhos, pelo branco no peito e seu focinho é bronzeado. Ele tem seis espinhos na cabeça, quatro dos quais curva-se para cima e dois que curvam para baixo, dois espinhos nas costas e uma pequena cauda. Shadow veste luvas brancas que terminam com uma camada preta e protetores vermelhos por cima, e sapatos Airshoes que, como suas luvas, têm detalhes pretos e protetores vermelhos. Em cada um dos pulsos e tornozelos, ele usa anéis de ouro. Personalidade Shadow é solitário e pensativo. Ele geralmente age com uma indiferença fria e profissional, apenas ocasionalmente mostrando seu lado vulnerável. Ele raramente é visto com os outros por um longo período de tempo e geralmente se distancia de praticamente todos. Ele é geralmente de fala calma, silencioso e não sendo do tipo que fala muito, mas ele sempre sabe exatamente o que dizer em combate. No entanto, Shadow nunca blefa. Se ele faz uma ameaça, ele tem toda a intenção de realizá-lo. Shadow também não se importa em se gabar de quão poderoso ele é, chamando a si mesmo de "Ultimate Lifeform" e, como Sonic, pode ser extremamente arrogante, muitas vezes depreciando seus oponentes e insultando sua falta de força. Ele acredita que ninguém pode vencê-lo e tende a ver alguém como um tolo por desafiá-lo. Shadow também tem uma postura impiedosa e implacável em combate que todos os outros personagens da série não possuem e exibe um natural "instinto assassino". A infame crueldade e a agressividade de Shadow levam ao medo e um nervosismo que inibem os personagens de sua intenção inabalável ou de poder absoluto em combate. Vários personagens da série Sonic mostraram pavor absoluto ao encontrar Shadow. Os inimigos de Shadow nunca o subestima; ele é uma das poucas pessoas que Sonic leva a sério e age de forma hostil. Ao lado de seu comportamento sombrio e violento, Shadow pode ser presunçoso e teimoso. Ele trata os outros de uma maneira muito insensível, jogando em sua opinião, não importando o quão frio seja e não se importando com a resposta. Shadow também é mostrado para ter uma lingua afiada, como em Sonic Adventure 2, onde depois que Sonic o chama de "farsante", e ele responde que Sonic não era digno de ser considerado sua versão falsa. Em certas ocasiões, Shadow parece ter algum grau de instabilidade mental. Isso é demonstrado por seus exemplos de flashbacks pós-traumáticos com o rosto de Maria antes e durante os eventos de Shadow the Hedgehog, embora se possa argumentar que eles eram simplesmente um efeito de sua amnésia. Em muitos jogos, ele persegue seus inimigos com uma determinação perturbadora; isto é, ele vai a todo até o fim para realizar algo que ele deseja ou sente que deve ser de uma certa maneira, não importa o custo. Em Sonic Forces, está implícito que Shadow matou implacavelmente toda um grupo de mercenários não apenas de uma maneira desdenhosa e indiferente (nem mesmo lembrando o incidente alguns meses depois), mas também parecia um pouco orgulhoso, zombando do esquadrão de defesa mercenário dizendo eles mesmos precisavam de um esquadrão de defesa. Ele também demonstrou uma linguagem bastante grosseira e até profana em seu próprio jogo. Apesar de sua natureza apática, Shadow não é sem compaixão. Quando Omega começa seu ataque em Sonic Heroes, Shadow poderia facilmente ter esquecido Rouge e enfrentado Omega sem defendê-la. Em vez disso, Shadow a salva de Omega, apesar de não ter absolutamente nenhuma lembrança dela. Ele também demonstrou ficar legitimamente chocado quando soube que seu objetivo de ganhar as Esmeraldas do Caos para restaurar suas memórias foi realmente uma manipulação por Black Doom, a fim de aniquilar a humanidade. Da mesma forma, quando o comandante da GUN finalmente o confronta sobre sua criação, Shadow concorda em encarar um julgamento se ele foi de fato responsável pelo massacre da ARK 50 anos atrás. Shadow é muitas vezes deprimido em relação a perda de Maria, e é por isso que ele mantém isso para si mesmo, mas seu relacionamento com Maria é óbvio, pois ele se esforça para proteger o planeta e manter vivo seu sonho de paz e prosperidade. Ele também mantém um forte vínculo com seus companheiros de equipe, Rouge e Omega, provando que enquanto sua atitude o faz parecer uma pessoa descuidada, ele tem alguma compaixão. Shadow afasta a maior bondade ou simpatia que lhe é enviada; Em Sonic Heroes, quando Rouge demonstrou preocupação com Shadow quando viu um androide quebrado, Shadow rapidamente afastou sua preocupação. Em Shadow the Hedgehog, depois que Sonic sugeriu alguma "competição amistosa", Shadow rejeitou sua oferta. Às vezes, no entanto, Shadow parece apreciar uma preocupação genuína. Em Sonic Adventure 2, depois que Amy o fez lembrar sua promessa a Maria, Shadow decidiu abertamente manter sua promessa de proteger o planeta tanto para Maria quanto para ela. Apesar do fato de que Shadow frequentemente luta por um bem maior, ele é considerado um anti-herói em grande parte devido a sua moralidade duvidosa e meios para atingir seus objetivos. Ele faz o que for necessário para conseguir o que quer ou sente que é certo, embora esse entusiasmo faça com que ele corra riscos e pule em situações sem pensar completamente nele. Ele também demonstra ter algum comportamento criminoso, como em Sonic Free Riders, onde ele roubou o prêmio em dinheiro do campeonato. Independentemente disso, Shadow tem seus momentos de heroísmo. Ele quase sacrificou sua vida no final de Sonic Adventure 2 para salvar a Terra e ajudou Silver a descobrir a verdade do Projeto Solaris, depois de salvar Sonic dele, em Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). História Cinquenta anos antes dos eventos de Sonic Adventure 2, um projeto ultrassecreto conhecido como "Project Shadow" havia começado na Colônia Espacial ARK. Liderado pelo professor Gerald Robotnik, foi uma iniciativa sancionada pelo governo para criar a "Forma de Vida Suprema", um ser imortal que poderia ser usado para o benefício da nação, provavelmente de maneira militarista. Enquanto Gerald tinha dúvidas iniciais sobre o objetivo da pesquisa a que foi designado, percebeu que seus resultados poderiam salvar sua neta, Maria. Sofrendo da doença incurável Síndrome de Deficiência Neuro-Imune, Maria só tinha pouco tempo de vida, e Gerald estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário para salvar sua vida. Indo contra suas preocupações de entrar no território do qual o homem não estava envolvido, o professor imediatamente começou a trabalhar, na esperança de poder aplicar qualquer conhecimento recém-adquirido para encontrar uma cura para a N.I.D.S. O Biolizard foi criado por Gerald como o protótipo da forma de vida suprema, e foi modelado a partir de um lagarto. Às 12:30 no dia 27 de janeiro, o Biolizard foi trazido à vida com sucesso, com seu motor eterno e órgão indutor de Caos Control funcionando normalmente. No entanto, como as medições do experimento foram maiores do que o esperado, o Biolizard foi transferido para o Domo Central para mais testes. Enquanto crescia, o Biolizard mostrou muitos dos traços desejados pelos pesquisadores, incluindo auto-restauração, regeneração e auto-reprodução. No entanto, ele precisava de um sistema de suporte de vida alimentado por Chaos Drives para se sustentar. Outras falhas também se tornaram perceptíveis ao longo do tempo: além de ter uma taxa de crescimento inesperada e exponencialmente rápida (crescendo 2,7 m de comprimento e pesando 350 kg em apenas alguns dias) que tencionava as partes de controle de seus órgãos vitais, o Biolizard possuía uma mente de um animal primitivo e estava muito fraco para andar naquele momento. Como tal, era necessário mantê-lo sob observação. Suas habilidades também excederam todas as expectativas. Com o tempo, o Biolizard evoluiu para se tornar tão indisciplinado que os pesquisadores tiveram dificuldade em controlá-lo. O Biolizard foi mais tarde abandonado. Mesmo com os recursos à sua disposição, o professor Gerald não conseguiu fazer progressos significativos. Sem alertar ninguém, Gerald decidiu pedir ajuda às estrelas, contatando a raça dos Black Arms, uma civilização alienígena que vivia na Black Comet, um objeto celestial que passava perto do planeta a cada cinquenta anos. Seu líder, Black Doom, ofereceu-se para ajudar Gerald em sua busca. Ele ofereceu seu sangue - que acabou sendo a chave para aperfeiçoar a forma de vida suprema - em troca das sete Esmeraldas do Caos, que ele colecionaria na próxima vez que ele passasse pela Terra. Sabendo que as intenções dos Black Arms eram menos que desejáveis, Gerald fez o acordo de qualquer maneira, embora com preparativos para derrotar os Black Arms com o canhão construído na ARK, e foi capaz de criar o ouriço com sucesso. Maria decide nomear-lo de Shadow, embora Gerald questiona se esse não era um nome de vilão. Maria explica que mesmo com escuridão, uma sombra é o que guia a pessoa em direção a Luz. Uma vez trazido à vida, Shadow imediatamente se tornou amigo de Maria, e eles se tornaram próximos durante seu curto tempo juntos. Enquanto isso, Gerald tomava precauções para o retorno dos Black Arms, garantindo que o Canhão Eclipse - um laser extremamente poderoso embutido na ARK - fosse compatível com as sete Esmeraldas do Caos, de modo que quando eles retornassem com o Black Comet, a humanidade seria capaz de se defender em vez de se curvar aos seus caprichos. No entanto, o progresso de Gerald foi arruinado quando vazou para G.U.N. como ele foi capaz de criar o protótipo com sucesso. Durante o encontro entre Gerald e os Black Arms, uma das outras crianças a bordo da ARK viu acidentalmente o que aconteceu e reportou aos responsáveis. Como os laços entre a ARK e a Federação Unida já haviam ficado tensos, ouvir as notícias sobre as relações com uma raça alienígena assustou os responsáveis. Com medo das implicações, decidiu-se lançar uma invasão e pôr fim ao trabalho que está sendo feito por lá. O que aconteceu depois foi nada menos do que a loucura, com as tropas da G.U.N. invadindo a ARK, causando caos e confusão onde quer que fossem. Imediatamente eles foram atrás do Biolizard, que eles pensaram ser o bem-sucedido protótipo da "Project Shadow", e no processo de colocar a criatura em estase, perderam alguns soldados. De lá, eles fizeram o controle de danos, desligaram tudo, tiraram todo mundo da ARK e mataram aqueles que resistiram, se necessário. Sabendo que as forças da G.U.N. chegariam a qualquer momento, Maria convenceu Shadow a entrar em uma cápsula de fuga, seu último desejo para que ele desse às pessoas do planeta uma chance de serem felizes. Desejando-lhe um adeus, Shadow não podia fazer nada enquanto observava um soldado da G.U.N. entrar no laboratório, disparando um tiro que mudaria para sempre a vida do ouriço, uma vez que acabou com a vida de Maria Robotnik. Aprendendo sobre a morte de sua neta, o professor Gerald logo ficou louco de tristeza, jurando vingança contra a humanidade por tirar a única coisa que já significou alguma coisa para ele. Embora o que exatamente aconteceu seja vago, o que se sabe é que tanto Gerald quanto o pod de fuga que segurava Shadow foram recolhidos pela G.U.N., Shadow tendo que ser colocado em uma cápsula dentro da Prison Island, e Gerald sendo encarcerado e punido pelos crimes que aconteceram a bordo da ARK. Sonic Adventure 2 Shadow estreou no jogo Sonic Adventure 2. Aqui, o Dr. Eggman libertou Shadow de uma base da G.U.N. em Prison Island, onde ele passou cerca de cinquenta anos em animação suspensa. Em troca, Shadow concordou em ajudar o cientista em seus planos de conquistar o mundo; mantendo para si as suas verdadeiras intenções, querendo se vingar pela morte de sua amiga, Maria Robotnik, como ele achava que ela queria; está fortemente implícito que sua crença de que o desejo final de Maria era a vingança contra a humanidade resultou de Gerald Robotnik modificando as memórias de Shadow entre a morte de Maria e o encapsulamento de Shadow. Para conseguir isso, Shadow revelou o Canhão Eclipse para Dr. Eggman, que mais tarde destruiu metade da lua em uma demonstração para a população. De antemão, ele também roubou a Esmeralda do Caos verde de um banco, inconsciente de que Sonic the Hedgehog levaria a culpa de tal ação. Mais tarde, ele participou do segundo assalto ao lado de Dr. Eggman e Rouge the Bat contra Prison Island, onde ele iria plantar explosivos em toda a ilha como parte de sua fuga, embora sua semelhança com Sonic também resultasse em Amy Rose confundindo-o com o último. No entanto, como Tails veio ao resgate de Amy, ele foi forçado a agir rapidamente devido ao atraso inesperado. Além disso, após Rouge acabou sendo pega e presa na área de contenção, enquanto recuperava as quatro Esmeraldas do Caos, Shadow, em grande parte porque ele percebeu que seus planos de vingar Maria Robotnik seriam em vão se Rouge perecesse na explosão, correu para chegar até Rouge e por extensão as Esmeraldas do Caos. Depois de conhecer Sonic pela segunda vez, Shadow também acreditava que Sonic estava tentando copiá-lo. Eles lutaram até que Shadow fosse forçado a sair para resgatar Rouge (com Sonic também descobrindo com Eggman via rádio de Shadow que a ilha estava prestes a explodir), e apenas chegou ao local de Rouge e usou o Chaos Control para teletransportar, Rouge , as quatro Esmeraldas do Caos e, presumivelmente, Eggman no último segundo possível. Depois da demonstração, precisando da última Esmeralda do Caos para cumprir seus planos, Shadow seguiu o avião de Tails em um canyon. Embora ele não fosse capaz de deter os heróis, ele mesmo assim informou a Eggman que eles estavam o seguindo. Quando Eggman descobriu a presença de duas aparentes leituras de esmeralda, e assim deduziu o plano de colocar uma Esmeralda do Caos no canhão, Shadow partiu, aparentemente para confrontar Sonic e Tails para impedi-los de interferirem, embora Eggman o tenha impedido, querendo negociar com eles pessoalmente. Depois que Sonic foi aparentemente morto por Dr. Eggman através de uma cápsula de escape manipulada, Shadow, testemunhando a explosão, imaginando que Sonic era apenas um ouriço comum. Depois, Shadow percebeu o plano de Rouge de roubar as Esmeraldas do Caos, e deduziu que ela era na verdade uma espiã do Presidente das Federações Unidas, embora Rouge divulgasse um relatório de Gerald Robotnik sobre o Biolizard, alegando que ele não era o protótipo com sucesso do Project Shadow, mas sim o verdadeiro Shadow. No entanto, Shadow foi forçado a sair depois que Eggman mencionou que uma figura anônima (Sonic) estava indo em direção ao Canhão Eclipse, embora não antes de afirmar que ele ainda é Shadow, apesar de suas memórias serem falsas, e que "a falsa esmeralda é boa o suficiente para Rouge". Ele então encontra Sonic the Hedgehog na área em direção ao canhão. Shadow, impressionado com a capacidade do Sonic de usar o Chaos Control, apesar de usar uma Esmeralda do Caos falsa, no entanto, afirmou que ele não poderia permitir que ele viva e os dois então lutam em uma ponte desmoronando. Apesar dos esforços de Shadow, Sonic consegue impedir a ativação do Canhão Eclipse. Mais tarde Eggman inseriu a última Esmeralda do Caos, apenas para iniciar um programa de desestabilização na ARK. O professor Gerald Robotnik revelou então que ele tinha feito essa função para se vingar pelo que fizeram com Maria, e que a ARK destruiria a Terra. Sonic, Eggman, Rouge, Tails e Knuckles pegaram um atalho para o núcleo do canhão para que pudessem parar o plano maluco do Professor. Em uma reviravolta do destino, Shadow finalmente ajudou Sonic ao perceber, com a ajuda de Amy, o verdadeiro desejo de Maria, que era salvar a humanidade. Enquanto isso, Sonic the Hedgehog e Knuckles alcançaram o núcleo central, onde reativaram o Biolizard. Depois que Shadow derrotou o Biolizard, Knuckles usou o Esmeralda Mestra para parar as Esmeraldas do Caos. Mas o Biolizard, sendo o protótipo do Project Shadow, usou o Chaos Control para se fundir com a ARK, continuando sua queda. Então, Sonic e Shadow, em seus Super States, destruíram o Biolizard. O protótipo se tornou um monstro, codinome Finalhazard. Usando seus poderes, Shadow e Sonic o derrotaram e executaram um Chaos Control aprimorado que parou a queda de ARK. Após isso, a energia de Shadow foi drenada e ele caiu em direção a Terra, sendo considerado morto. Sonic Heroes Rouge descobre Shadow inconsciente em uma cápsula de stasis localizada na parte mais profunda de uma das bases do Dr. Eggman, depois que ele acreditava estar morto. Quando ela ativa a cápsula, o E-123 Omega começa a escanear Rouge e o recém-despertado Shadow, acreditando que ele seja uma criação de Eggman. Enquanto Shadow desperta, Omega dispara vários ataques em Shadow e Rouge. Shadow ordena Rouge a se afastar enquanto ele confronta Omega, mas Rouge interrompe a luta. Shadow percebe que ele está com amnésia e não consegue se lembrar de nada antes de sua libertação, além de seu nome e breves imagens da morte de Maria Robotnik. Ele involuntariamente une forças com Rouge the Bat e o robô, E-123 Omega, para formar o Team Dark e encontrar Eggman. A caminho de Eggman em Grand Metropolis, Shadow e sua equipe se encontram com o Team Chaotix, e começam a lutar contra eles enquanto Rouge suspeita que eles estejam procurando pelo "tesouro de Eggman". Mais tarde, Shadow encontra o Dr. Eggman em um cassino, questionando sua identidade; no entanto, Eggman (Neo Metal Sonic disfarçado) negou que Shadow tenha "um passado para lembrar". Em outra batalha contra uma das máquinas de Eggman, Shadow descobre que há clones dele apenas para piorar seu estado já confuso. Depois de dar uma breve pausa, Shadow optou por seguir em frente. Sem que ele soubesse, o Neo Metal Sonic coletou os dados de Shadow enquanto o ouriço lutava naquele momento. Na selva, Shadow confrontou Sonic e sua equipe. Quando eles se encontraram, Shadow não tinha nenhuma lembrança de Sonic e perguntou a Rouge sobre ele. As duas equipes começaram a insultar uns aos outros até que Omega ameaçou Sonic e sua equipe para destruí-los. Shadow então começou a lutar contra Sonic e seus amigos. Quando chegaram à Egg Fleet, Shadow decidiu derrotar Eggman de uma vez por todas, mesmo que ele não fosse verdadeiramente a forma de vida suprema. Depois que Eggman foi aparentemente derrotado, Shadow comentou que o desejo de Rouge de roubar a Esmeralda Mestre de Knuckles enquanto ela estava explicando seu próximo plano não era nada estranho para ele. Pouco depois disso, o Neo Metal Sonic se revelou para eles, e começou a se transformar, com Shadow, seus companheiros e as outras equipes testemunhando aquele momento. Não tendo outra opção, Shadow trabalhou com todos os outros para ajudar a derrotar o monstro, e deu sua Esmeralda do Caos para Sonic. Após a batalha final, Shadow é visto com o E-123 Omega segurando o Metal Sonic derrotado. Sonic Battle Shadow tenta convencer Sonic que Emerl é uma ameaça, mas Sonic se recusa a acreditar nele, forçando Shadow a lutar contra Sonic. Sonic vence, mas Shadow ainda o avisa sobre os perigos desconhecidos que o "Gizoid" representa. Rouge the Bat salva Shadow enquanto eles estavam investigando a base secreta do Dr. Eggman e o leva de volta para sua casa. Shadow fala sobre como as pessoas da Terra devem destruí-lo e Emerl se quiserem paz, ainda acreditando que ele é uma arma. É revelado, no entanto, que ele finalmente tem o coração e alma de Maria Robotnik, implicando que ele não poderia ser o inimigo da humanidade. No entanto, as entradas de diário de Gerald Robotnik neste jogo contradizem as verdades encontradas em Sonic Adventure 2 e Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow The Hedgehog Enquanto era assombrado pelos vislumbres de suas memórias passadas, Shadow testemunhou uma raça alienígena conhecida como Black Arms chegando à Terra para invadir, onde Black Doom apareceu até Shadow e lhe disse para trazer-lhe as Esmeraldas do Caos "como prometido" antes de desaparecer. Alimentado com o desejo de buscar seu passado e encontrar a verdade por trás das palavras de Black Doom, na esperança de descobrir seu passado, Shadow partiu para obter as esmeraldas. Depois de reunir todas as Esmeraldas com sucesso, Shadow foi confrontado por Black Doom, que ordenou que ele desistisse das esmeraldas para que eles pudessem começar o 'Ritual Of Prosperity'. Sonic the Hedgehog e os outros, incluindo o Dr. Eggman, chegaram e disseram a Shadow para não ouvir o líder alienígena. Depois que foi revelado que Black Doom queria colher humanos como uma fonte de energia, ele pegou as Esmeraldas do Caos de Shadow e usou o Chaos Control para fazer o Black Comet descer até a superfície do planeta. Black Doom então explicou que ele ajudou o Professor Gerald a criar Shadow, mas apenas em troca das Esmeraldas do Caos, que eram necessárias para trazer o cometa à superfície, antes que ele paralisasse todos com um gás especial e os deixasse sendo devorados por seus alienígenas. Por ter o mesmo sangue de Black Doom, Shadow foi o único não afetado pelo gás, e continuou em frente quando ele finalmente colocou seu passado para trás, jurando nunca deixar alguém manipulá-lo novamente, e está determinado a destruir Black Doom. Black Doom fugiu, deixando para Shadow trás, a única esperança para o planeta. Shadow alcançou Black Doom e de repente foi atacado por controle da mente. Black Doom disse-lhe que ele poderia controlá-lo como eles tinham o mesmo sangue correndo em suas veias. Só então, o Team Chaotix ativou um filme mostrando um professor Gerald Robotnik são, algum tempo antes do ataque à ARK. No vídeo, ele disse que Shadow era a única esperança para o planeta. Foi revelado que a única maneira de derrotar os Black Arms era destruir o Black Comet usando o Canhão Eclipse. Quando o vídeo terminou, Maria apareceu brevemente na tela e deu a Shadow a inspiração que ele precisava para romper o controle de Black Doom. Black Doom escapou e levou Shadow a usar as Esmeraldas do Caos para se tornar Super Shadow e lutar contra o líder alienígena. Black Doom, agora em sua forma Devil Doom, lutou contra Shadow, mas foi derrotado. Shadow então usou um Chaos Control super-poderoso para teletransportar o Black Comet de volta à órbita do planeta e destruí-lo com uma explosão do canhão Eclipse. A bordo do ARK e com o mundo agora seguro, Shadow olhou para uma foto de Maria e Gerald antes de jogá-lo fora, resolvendo colocar seu passado para trás e escolher seguir em frente. Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Shadow, agora um agente da GUN, é enviado para a base do Dr. Eggman em White Acropolis para resgatar seu agente (Rouge), que foi contatado pela última vez 26 horas atrás. Depois de invadir a base e tirar os robôs do perímetro externo, ele iniciou a missão ao ser informado. No entanto, quando chegou ao portão principal, encontrou-se com Rouge que, ao mesmo tempo, abriu o portão, para o qual explicou a Rouge que ele tinha ordens diretamente do presidente para resgatá-la. Depois, Rouge perguntou a Shadow se ele queria saber o que ela foi enviada para recuperar. Shadow não se importou, já que ele só foi enviado para resgatá-la. No caminho para o ponto de extração, eles foram emboscados por vários robôs de Eggman, incluindo o Egg Cerberus. Na chegada, ele aprendeu sobre a história de Kingdom Valley, incluindo o Solaris Project. Ele e Rouge encontraram o novo vilão, Mephiles the Dark quando o Scepter of Darkness cai e se quebra (já que Shadow resgatou Rouge da queda livre quando ela e o cetro foram derrubados por Eggman). Mephiles, que havia sido selado dentro do Scepter of Darkness, foi posteriormente libertado com a destruição da relíquia, adotando a aparência de Shadow devido à absorção de sua sombra. Shadow e Rouge foram então enviados para o futuro como parte da "passagem de ida para o esquecimento" de Mephiles, e logo após sua descoberta, encontraram Sonic, Tails e Knuckles, que haviam sido transportados para o futuro. Shadow então disse a Sonic que a única maneira de retornar ao presente era encontrar duas Esmeraldas do Caos e então realizar o Chaos Control juntos. Shadow e Rouge então encontraram a esmeralda do caos verde, mas também encontraram o corpo de Omega. Shadow então descobre que o Omega está no modo de repouso. Como eles são incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa por ele, Shadow e Rouge relutantemente deixam Omega para trás. Eles então se encontram com o grupo de Sonic. Ao descobrir que outra Esmeralda do Caos estava perto do vulcão, Shadow e Sonic propuseram localizá-lo. Ao encontrar a Esmeralda do Caos, eles lutaram com Iblis, um monstro de fogo dentro do vulcão. Após o despacho do monstro, Shadow começou a usar o Chaos Control com Sonic, abrindo um buraco no tempo para o presente deles. Antes que Shadow pudesse se juntar a Rouge e os outros, ele notou a presença de Mephiles nas proximidades e o perseguiu. Shadow seguiu Mephiles para uma plataforma vulcânica e questionou o demônio se ele era responsável pela destruição do mundo. Mephiles revelou que no rescaldo da destruição do mundo por Iblis, Shadow havia sido rotulado como inimigo da humanidade devido a seu papel percebido no desastre e o medo de seu poder. Ele mostrou Shadow the Hedgehog daquele período de tempo, mantido em stasis. No entanto, apesar do choque desta revelação, Shadow se recusou a se juntar a Mephiles, informando-o de que ele "controlava seu próprio destino". Ele lutou com Mephiles para um impasse até que Omega interveio, que havia despertado para cumprir o pedido de Rouge do presente para ajudar Shadow no futuro. Os dois então perseguiram Mephiles, mas o inimigo escapou. Shadow procurou por Rouge perto das docas do armazém após seu desaparecimento do contato da GUN. Depois de falar brevemente com ela, ele saiu, determinado a encontrar o Dr. Eggman e descobrir quem era Mephiles (como os robôs de Eggman estavam caçando Mephiles e confundiram Shadow com ele). Ao encontrar o cientista, Shadow aprendeu uma pista vital sobre as possíveis origens de Mephiles: que se tratava do acidente durante o Solaris Project, e foi oferecido mais informações sobre o projeto em troca da captura de Mephiles. Shadow mais tarde interferiu na emboscada que Silver the Hedgehog havia feito para Sonic e lutou contra o novo ouriço. Devido em grande parte ao seu uso do Chaos Control, ele conseguiu dominar Silver; no entanto, quando o uso do Chaos Control por Silver interferiu, ele informou Silver (que estava tentando matar Sonic para evitar que seu futuro ruim ocorresse devido às sugestões de Mephiles) de que Mephiles estava na verdade tentando eliminar o passado, e sugeriu que ele o acompanhe-se ao passado para descobrir a verdade do que aconteceu dez anos atrás. Shadow então entrou no local assim que o acidente ocorreu, e checou o corpo do Duque, embora ele logo tenha testemunhado o nascimento de Iblis e Solaris. Shadow então perseguiu Mephiles, embora não antes de receber o Scepter of Darkness pelo Duque para selar Mephiles, enquanto Silver foi atrás de Iblis, encontrando-se brevemente para passar por um interruptor em seus caminhos. Shadow então começou a usar o Chaos Control ao encurralar Mephiles, e então o selou no cetro, embora não antes que o último o ameaçasse que ele morreria no futuro. Ele então voltou para o futuro, informando Silver que ele está deixando o cetro para trás porque ele já sabe o seu destino. Ele então solicitou que Rouge contatasse a GUN para ver de que o cetro era feito, na esperança de recriá-lo. No entanto, como a GUN não conseguiu encontrar nada no banco de dados sobre o cetro, eles tiveram que encontrar alguém com conhecimento arqueológico sobre o objeto. Eles então resgataram um arqueólogo, que os informou que apareceria em uma fonte de sacerdotes acendendo chamas negras, que Shadow realizou através de seus poderes de Chaos Control. Ele então se encontrou com Omega ao saber que o último tinha encurralado Mephiles. No momento que ele e Rouge chegaram, no entanto, Shadow descobriu que Omega tinha furiosamente expulsado Mephiles. Omega então admitiu que Shadow, no futuro, seria selado pelo Omega reprogramado, e explicou a Rouge por que ele fez isso. Shadow então retornou a Soleanna, também derrotando vários dos capangas de Iblis e Mephiles que tinham invadido a cidade do deserto. Em gratidão, Lord Regis, agindo sob autoridade temporária depois que Eggman raptou Elise pela terceira vez, abriu o caminho para o deserto. Deduzindo que Mephiles precisava de pelo menos uma Esmeralda do Caos para se fundir com Iblis e voltar a se tornar Solaris e devorar o tempo, Shadow seguiu para algumas ruínas que Mephiles estava seguindo, provavelmente porque uma Esmeralda do Caos estava próxima. No entanto, ele encontrou Mephiles recebendo a Esmeralda no santuário interno das ruínas. Quando proposto mais uma vez para se juntar a Mephiles, Shadow expôs quais eram os verdadeiros planos de Mephiles, aos quais eles lutaram em uma batalha intensa. Apesar de Shadow, Rouge e Omega terem vencido, a tentativa de Shadow de selá-lo falhou devido ao a habilidade de Mephiles de viajar no tempo para seu encapsulamento e absorver o poder de Shadow através de sua sombra, ao lado de uma Esmeralda do Caos. Sem se abalar, Shadow, declarou aos recém-criados clones Mephiles que ele lutaria como sempre, mesmo que o mundo se declarasse inimigo dele, e prosseguiu, ao lado de seus aliados, para combater os clones Mephiles com todo seu poder. Em última análise, foi em vão, pois Mephiles, apesar de tudo, ganhou as sete Esmeraldas do Caos (um evento que Shadow testemunhou imediatamente após massacrar os clones quando as Esmeraldas do Caos amarela e verde brilhavam intensamente) e se fundiu com Iblis, tornando-se Solaris. Shadow também descobriu que Mephiles havia matado Sonic para garantir a liberação de Iblis (devido ao selamento de Iblis dentro de Elise ter enfraquecido devido ao choro), e então começou a procurar as Esmeraldas do Caos para reviver Sonic. Depois, com a ajuda de Super Sonic, ele se transforma em Super Shadow e se junta a ele junto com Super Silver para derrotar Solaris. Os eventos do jogo são então apagados e não ocorrem, com personagens como Silver e Blaze sendo re-introduzidos em eventos futuros (Sonic Rush e Sonic Rivals). Sonic Rivals Chegando a uma estranha ilha pelo Dr. Eggman através de uma transmissão enigmática pedindo sua ajuda, Shadow consegue localizar Eggman com sucesso, mas uma vez que ele menciona a mensagem enigmática ao cientista, Eggman nega. O mistério continua a se desdobrar quando Rouge o avisa de um perigo iminente e, ao se deparar com um segredo sobre Eggman, sua transmissão é interrompida. Shadow continua sua busca para descobrir a verdade sobre o Dr. Eggman. Ao encontrá-lo várias vezes, Eggman admite que ele é na realidade o Eggman Nega, que planeja tirar uma foto do mundo inteiro (e prendê-lo em um cartão) dentro de sua câmera. O verdadeiro doutor Eggman é finalmente resgatado que o acompanha até a estação espacial de Nega para parar o ultimato de Nega. Ao longo do caminho, ele é ajudado por Silver e Sonic. Depois de derrotar Eggman Nega, Rouge é finalmente resgatada. Sonic Rivals 2 Ele é confrontado por Metal Sonic e Eggman através de um alto falante em Metal Sonic, e diz a ele que ele precisa de ajuda. Antes que ele pudesse fazer perguntas, ele e o Metal Sonic encontram Espio e Silver. Curioso para saber por que Silver retornou ao presente, Shadow começa a seguir Silver enquanto Metal Sonic seguia Espio. Eventualmente, Shadow se esquece de perguntar ao Doutor por que ele está ajudando ele e continua trabalhando com o Metal Sonic. Shadow descobre que Eggman Nega está tentando libertar o Ifrit com as sete Esmeraldas do Caos. Ele vai até Chaotic Inferno Zone para pressionar um interruptor dentro da dimensão para selar o Ifrit em sua própria dimensão e depois de entrar em uma batalha, ele e Metal Sonic saem vitoriosos, mas estão presos no processo. Metal Sonic abre-se para revelar uma Esmeralda do Caos, e Shadow usa o Chaos Control para levá-los de volta à sua própria dimensão. The King of Cartoons 2007 Após resgatar Iris, Vinix se depara com Shadow the Hedgehog que possuía uma das Esferas do Dragão que estavam desaparecendo misteriosamente nos últimos meses. Vinix questiona Shadow sobre o desaparecimento das esferas, mas o ouriço começa a atacar o herói se recusando a possibilidade de entregar a esfera. Vinix se defende mas tenta dialogar pacificamente com Shadow para descobrir o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Após ser convencido, Shadow explica que um misterioso grupo estava recolhendo as esferas, e que pediram a ajuda dele em troca de utilizar o mesmo artefato para reviver Maria Robotnik. Shadow admite que ele estava cego pela possibilidade de poder ver Maria novamente e por isso não conseguiu recusar a oferta, mesmo que ele pudesse sentir que as intenções desse grupo eram claramente malignas e que não havia realmente garantias de que eles iriam cumprir a palavra. Mesmo que fosse doloroso, Shadow admite que o melhor para todos, principalmente para ele e Maria, é que as coisas continuem como estão e que o misterioso grupo não consiga recolher todas as esferas, assim entregando a esfera para Vinix. Vinix se pergunta se esse grupo tem algo a ver com os Heartless ou Copy X, mas não poderia ter a resposta naquele momento. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Shadow procurava por Omega, que desapareceu procurando por robôs de Eggman. A primeira luta contra Shadow acontece em Mystic Ruins onde Sonic o enfrenta. O segundo encontro acontece quando o grupo chega em Blue Ridge Zone. No início da batalha, Shadow afirma que, embora ele não possa superar Sonic, ele pode lutar contra ele. Depois de ser derrotado por Sonic, Shadow foge. Sonic é o único rápido o suficiente para pegá-lo, então uma vez que Sonic o alcança, os dois lutam novamente. Quando Sonic finalmente vence, Shadow observa que Sonic "anda praticando". No início, Shadow apenas se junta a equipe de Sonic para ajudar a encontrar Omega, mas quando ele descobre que Omega foi atacado pelo Nocturnus, ele permanece com o grupo para ajudar a derrotá-los. Na batalha contra Comandante Raxos, Shadow afirma que ele pode ver muitas maneiras de sair dessa situação sozinho, mas não para os outros, possivelmente significando que ele poderia simplesmente usar o Chaos Control para escapar. Sonic and the Black Knight Merlina após presenciar vislumbres do futuro e perceber que o sistema de reinos um dia chegaria ao fim e descobrir sobre a morte do Rei Arthur na batalha contra Mordred, ela decide desesperadamente iniciar um plano para preservar o reino pela eternidade. Ela usou seus poderes para criar uma ilusão do Rei Arthur, para continuar a governar Camelot por toda a eternidade. Porém, essa ilusão entrou em contato com a bainha corrompida da Excalibur (A bainha havia sido jogada fora por Morgana, que resultou na morte de Arthur, a corrupção dela ocorreu após isso), transformando-o em um tirano faminto por poder e foi renomeado para o "Black Knight". Usando sua magia negra, "Arthur" começou a convocar os Cavaleiros do Submundo para fazer e começou a mergulhar seu reino no caos. Ao notar que o tiro havia saído pela culatra, Merlina decide tomar vantagem da visão futura que a levou tomar essas decisões e traz um herói do futuro para seu tempo, com a intenção de usa-lo para derrotar Arthur e obter a bainha para que a própria Merlina usasse o poder do submundo para manter o reino em sua glória eterna. O herói escolhido acabou sendo Sonic the Hedgehog (Que ela presenciou em uma das suas visões futuras onde o ouriço lutava ao lado de Vinix, essa visão foi consequência da presença de Jet), e para garantir que poderia derrotar "Arthur" pelo sistema de dentro do reino também, ela utiliza as memórias de Sonic para criar doppelgängers de seus amigos para se encaixarem nos papeis dos cavaleiros da távola redonda (Visto que os verdadeiros cavaleiros sobreviventes obviamente não ajudariam ela em seu plano), Shadow the Hedgehog em específico teve uma cópia que desempenhava o papel de Lancelot. "Lancelot", juntamente com seus colegas cavaleiros "Sir Gawain" (doppelgänger de Knuckles) e "Sir Percival" (doppelgänger de Blaze), foi ordenado pelo "Rei Arthur" para eliminar Sonic the Hedgehog quando ele chegou naquele tempo. "Lancelot" foi o primeiro cavaleiro que Sonic lutou, e mais tarde foi mencionado pela espada de Sonic, Caliburn, que Sonic derrotou "Lancelot" por mera sorte. Depois que o falso Rei Arthur revelou-se ser uma ilusão orquestrada por Merlina, "Lancelot", junto com os outros cavaleiros, partiram para usar suas espadas sagradas para derrotar Merlina. Depois que as quatro espadas formaram uma barreira ao redor do castelo e Sonic derrotou Merlina. Após Sonic retornar ao seu tempo, as ilusões dos cavaleiros feitos a partir das memórias do ouriço desapareceram, incluindo o "Lancelot". Vicious Saga - The King of Cartoons Shadow encontra Vicious Zaoldyeck, quando o Rival of Hero enfrentava diversos inimigos em Westopolis. Os dois lutam juntos até saírem vitoriosos, então Shadow segue seu próprio caminho após o fim da batalha. Sonic Free Riders Shadow entrou no World Grand Prix com Rouge the Bat como "Team Dark". A dupla, no entanto, só estava interessada no grande prêmio em dinheiro e no tesouro que seria dado aos vencedores. Quando o World Grand Prix começou, Shadow e Rouge estavam quinze minutos atrasados para a cerimônia de abertura. Quando chegaram, Omochao reclamou do atraso, mas Shadow comentou que não tinha interesse em formalidades. Descontente com a regra de que três membros eram necessários para um time, mas aceitando-o mesmo assim, Team Dark escolheu seu terceiro companheiro de equipe, um E-10000B, por puro capricho. Nas corridas, o Team Dark foi insultado pelo seu primeiro adversário, o Team Babylon. No entanto, Shadow zombou de seus oponentes em troca, enquanto sua equipe continuava derrotando eles. Depois de derrotar o Team Babylon, Shadow e sua equipe enfrentaram o Team Heroes. Embora Sonic tenha elogiado o desempenho anterior de Shadow, Shadow respondeu que seus oponentes não eram um desafio para ele. Durante os confrontos, o E-10000B começou a superaquecer, mas Shadow não mostrou simpatia ao robô. Insistindo em continuar a competição de qualquer maneira, Shadow enfrentou Sonic em uma corrida final e venceu. Tendo batido Team Heroes, Shadow disse a Sonic que ele nunca iria vencê-lo. Nas finais, o Team Dark enfrentou a Team Rose e estava a apenas uma corrida de vencer quando o E-10000B começou a soltar fumaça. No entanto, Shadow continuou pressionando o robô para continuar. As duas equipes rapidamente começaram a discutir sobre como Shadow e sua equipe trataram seu companheiro de equipe. No final, o E-10000B foi transferido para o departamento de reparos, enquanto Shadow e Rouge fizeram uma última corrida com a Team Rose sozinhos. Depois de derrotar Team Rose, Shadow e Rouge foram para o quartel general do Grand Prix sem avisar e receberam o prêmio em dinheiro e o tesouro. Enquanto eles estavam saindo, porém, Omochao informou-os de que eles tinham apenas levado as fichas para a exibição e que o prêmio real estava trancado, significando que eles tinham que comparecer à cerimônia de premiação para obtê-lo. Perto do fim do World Grand Prix, o Team Dark e as outras equipes tiveram uma quantidade igual de vitórias, e Shadow veio para a cerimônia de premiação com os outros para receber seu prêmio. Uma vez lá, todos eles foram informados pelo Dr. Eggman (sob o pseudônimo King Doc) de que eles tinham mais uma corrida contra seus robôs Gear-jockey. Shadow rapidamente viu através do ardil de Eggman, mas o cientista fez com que eles corressem de qualquer maneira. Após a corrida, no entanto, Eggman revelou-se e anunciou que ele estava coletando todos os dados sobre os pilotos no Grand Prix com seu E-10000 para fazer o Extreme Gear supremo que ele poderia usar para sua própria agenda e desafiou todos eles para uma corrida. Depois de derrotar Eggman, Shadow notou que o E-10000B estava soltando muita fumaça. Metal Sonic, em seguida, revelou-se como aquele controlando E-10000B e passando dados falsos para Eggman, explicando a derrota do vilão. Shadow e os outros então assistiram Metal Sonic desafiar Sonic the Hedgehog para uma corrida, onde o robô acabou perdendo. Depois disso, foi revelado que Eggman nunca teve nenhum prêmio para dar aos vencedores do World Grand Prix. No entanto, Shadow observou que não era novidade para ele, assim como os outros esquemas do cientista. Sonic Colors (DS) Shadow estava em Asteroid Coaster buscando informações quando encontrou Sonic e Tails, e deu a Sonic uma missão para testar se Sonic ainda era capaz de lutar contra o Dr. Eggman. Após a missão, Shadow recusou qualquer sinal de preocupação para a dupla, mas Sonic tomou isso como um elogio. Reunindo-se com o E-123 Omega, Shadow e seu amigo descobriram a atração de parque secreta de Eggman. No caminho para investigar, eles se juntaram a Sonic e Tails. Eles chegaram em um laboratório onde Tails descobriu os registros de um experimento chamado Project "Mother" nos computadores. Shadow ficou desapontado por não encontrar mais para ajudar, mas Sonic simplesmente ficou feliz em encontrar alguma coisa e saiu. Omega então perguntou por que Shadow deu informações ao Sonic, e Shadow responde que estava feliz em deixar Sonic fazer todas as corridas por aí. Omega achou isso difícil de entender, já que Shadow e Sonic eram iguais, mas Shadow apenas respondeu que os dados não lhe contariam tudo, deixando o autômato perplexo. Sonic Generations Shadow aparece como um Rival Boss em Sonic Generations. Como todos os outros personagens, Shadow é sugado para o White Space pelo Time Eater. Shadow esperava por Sonic, afirmando que ele não sabe nem se importa onde eles estão, contanto que ele tenha a chance de enfrentar Sonic novamente. Os dois lutam e Sonic sai vitorioso. Shadow aparece mais tarde no Center of Time, motivando ambos Sonics, ao lado de Rouge e todos os outros personagens após sua derrota inicial. Depois que o Time Eater é derrotado, Shadow aparece na festa de aniversário de Sonic junto com todos os outros personagens. Ele é o único personagem que não dá adeus ao Classics Sonic e Tails no final. Sonic Forces Vários meses antes de Sonic Forces, Shadow estava a caminho da Eggman's Facility para invadir e destruir a base. Ao longo do caminho, ele aniquilou a unidade de defesa do Jackal Squad e derrotou seu capitão, a quem Shadow disse para nunca mais mostrar seu rosto para ele, antes de entrar para destruir a instalação. Vários meses depois, Shadow e sua equipe foram em uma missão de reconhecimento sobre uma suspeita base de Eggman. Depois de ser informado por Rouge que Omega foi na frente dele, Shadow saiu para se juntar ao robô. Depois que Omega, que atacou a base em vez de investigá-la sorrateiramente, perdeu todas as comunicações com Rouge, no entanto, ele foi em busca do robô em suas últimas coordenadas registradas. Lá, Shadow conheceu Infinite, um ser misterioso que acabara de derrotar Omega. Como Inifnite ridicularizou Omega, Shadow exigiu respostas da entidade desconhecida. Foi então que Infinite revelou que ele era o capitão da Jackal Squad, e que sua derrota para Shadow o levou a ser assimilado com o protótipo da Phantom Ruby finalizado por Eggman para que ele nunca ficasse tão fraco quanto antes. Infinite então prontamente tentou vingar-se de Shadow prendendo-o em uma ilusão através das propriedades do protótipo da Phantom Ruby. Shadow finalmente escapou da ilusão e do local em que estavam, embora não antes de saber que Infinite planejava dominar Sonic com suas novas habilidades. Cerca de um mês depois, Shadow aprendeu com Rouge que Sonic estava em apuros, embora aparentemente não conseguisse chegar a tempo de ajudar Sonic, pois foi dominado por Infinite na cidade e levado para a Death Egg reconstruída, deixando o mundo assumir que ele havia sido morto e perder a esperança de derrotar Eggman rapidamente. Shadow finalmente descobriu que um impostor estava manchando seu nome. Este impostor acabou por ser uma réplica sem coração e sem alma criada por Infinite, que serviu como soldado no exército de Eggman, ao lado de réplicas de Metal Sonic, Chaos e Zavok. Esta réplica, juntamente com as outras e Infinite, permitiu ao Império Eggman conquistar várias regiões do mundo. Seis meses depois, quando Sonic confrontou a réplica de Shadow em Sunset Heights, Shadow destruiu sua réplica quando tentou atacar Sonic, usando seu Chaos Control para congelar o tempo antes que a réplica pudesse atacar e desfere um chute para derrubá-lo em um único golpe. Juntando-se a Resistência, Shadow revelou-lhes a verdadeira natureza das réplicas e poderes de realidade virtual de Infinite, e ajudou a Resistência na guerra contra o Império Eggman. Ele tinha Rouge para coletar informações sobre onde eles poderiam localizar os arquivos de Eggman sobre a Phantom Ruby e sua fonte de energia, levando CLassic Sonic e Tails a chegar a Chemical Plant para obter os dados. Eventualmente, Shadow participou da batalha final entre a Resistência e o Exército de Eggman na Eggman Empire Fortress, que a Resistência tentou invadir para destruir o reator que alimenta as Phantom Rubies e vencer a guerra. Assim como Shadow e os outros foram encurralados por Infinite no entanto, Omega, totalmente operacional novamente, veio e distraiu o vilão. Depois disso, Infinite colocou o plano final de Eggman em prática: usando seu protótipo da Phantom Ruby, ele criou um sol virtual acima do planeta para derrubar Resistance e matar todos eles. Enquanto Shadow aguardava o resultado, o sol foi neutralizado pelo recruta da resistência. Shadow então reengajou o Exército Eggman enquanto Sonic e o recruta derrotaram Infinite e destruíram o reator das Phantom Rubies. No entanto, quando Eggman entrou no campo de batalha com um Death Egg Robot armado com a Phantom Ruby original, que foi alimentada pelo próprio robô, o vilão começou a produzir milhares de réplicas que ameaçavam sobrepujar Shadow e a Resistência. Felizmente, Shadow e a Resistência foram salvos quando Sonic, Classic Sonic e o recruta destruíram o Death Egg Robot, fazendo com que as réplicas do exército de Eggman desaparecessem e deixando a Resistência como vencedores da guerra. Em seguida, Shadow, ao lado de outros aliados de Sonic, se despediu do Classic Sonic quando ele retornou ao seu próprio mundo, e prometeu reconstruir o mundo. Depois, de volta ao QG da Resistência, ele assistiu o recruta sair para ir em sua própria aventura depois que a resistência foi dissolvida. Team Sonic Racing Poderes e Habilidades Transformações Músicas Galeria Trívias * Seguindo as múltiplas inspirações que a série Sonic tem do Anime/Mangá Dragon Ball, Shadow parece ter inspiração direta no personagem Vegeta. Ambos são personagens da mesma raça do protagonista, trazendo assim um novo patamar de desafio para o herói, introduzidos como vilões e mais tarde se tornam os arqui-rivais e anti-heróis em suas respectivas séries. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Former Villains Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Antropomórfico Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Junho Categoria:Rivais Categoria:Personagens nascidos em outro local Categoria:Sonic the Hedgehog Categoria:Anti-Heróis Categoria:Anti-Vilões